


Robotics

by TheMentallyUnstableWriter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: More tags to be added, Robots, Sci-Fi, no ships yet, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMentallyUnstableWriter/pseuds/TheMentallyUnstableWriter
Summary: Three Robots are to be created, each with a similar goal. To be human like. Can the scientists handle these new ais in their lives?





	Robotics

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au that I came up with, I hope you enjoy. I am planning on adding more chapters to this.

Everything was blank, the kind of blank you get before typing the first words of a story or even before you come up with the first character. Just blank.  
Then sudden color, unbearably bright and mixed into a blur. It made him want to cry out, scream, do something to warn others of the discomfort the colors brought.  
“-and it seems like….moniter….have to restart…” Voices mixed it with the colors with a bit more pleasant hum. He felt his whole body lose control and go limp. Then, the blankness was just a dark black.  
The darkness only lasted a couple of seconds before suddenly he was able to open his eyes again. The colors have turned into calmer recognizable shapes. He stared in wonder at the man at the control panel, loving the bright green that was under the white lab coat. 

He could’ve stared for longer only his head was tilted slightly to the side by someone's hand. Making his eyes meet those strange void like eyes that ate him up. He felt the urge to curl up and hide away from the inky nothingness, until he looked to the blue that rested under the white coat. A dark blue that made him slowly start to love the black of his eyes, just because of how the colors worked together nicely. He looked up to the other again only to see the void eyed man’s attention had shifted to his clipboard. 

“Think he’s ready to walk?” The man at the panel twirled around in his chair to face them, smiling in a bright excitement. 

“Think he is Edd, let’s hope he doesn’t fall again.”

Again? Why would he fall? The one called Edd walked forward and held out his hand to just woken up bot. Edd gave a reassuring smile, urging the hesitant hand to take his. 

“Hey, Matt, it’s ok. We’ll make sure you won’t fall. I promise.” 

The promise made him relax and finally take Edd’s hand and let himself be lead out of the pod to stand steady on the ground. 

“Ready for me to let go?” Edd smiled to Matt, his eyes were the most calming brown and his voice matched chocolate that Matt knew he liked despite not even being able to taste.  
Even though being right by Edd’s side was comfortable, there was also so many bright things he wanted to see. He pulled out of Edd’s grasp to walk around and look at everything he could. Tom smirking in amusement from the sidelines.

“I think that's a yes.” 

Edd smiled sheepishly and followed the bot close behind to make sure it doesn’t get into any kind of danger or cause any kind of damage. He knew Matt has the curiosity of a toddler and the intelligence to match. He hoped that talking would not be an issue despite the voicebox never being tested properly before.

Matt moved to the blueprints, smiling at how nice the white lines were against the blue. Edd walking to stand beside the curious bot. 

“I want you to try something for me ok? Come with me” 

Matt looked back to the scientists face, entranced by how his cheeks in his face had a slight bit of chub, interested in how it rounded out his face. Matt let the other lead him to a room full of different colors. He gasped and started to walk away from Edd only for his hand to be caught again to stop him from getting too far. Edd sat him down in a chair, pulling out three different kinds of art supplies and setting them out in front of Matt. 

There were all kinds of crayons, tons of colored pencils and markers. So many different colors he could use….for what? He wasn’t too sure, but whatever this was it was making him really excited. Edd slid a white piece of paper to be right in front of Matt, sitting back in his chair pulling out his own notebook that he started to draw in.  
Matt stared at Edd’s hand as it moved gracefully over the page for a while, before finally picking up a marker and picking out his favorite out of the colors, a soft purple and a bright green. He scribbled on the paper with the purple marker. He drew a curved line, drawing more beside it. He set the purple aside to draw circle like scribbles with the green. He stared at the page then looked up at the colors again. He picked up a blue pencil to at loop de loops to the green, almost like petals. He realized he much prefered the markers rather than the pencils, as the pencils rested in his hand funny. He grabbed a darker purple, drawing circles in the blank parts of the page. He grabbed a darker green to dot each circle and around them. He set the markers aside, staring at what he drew.

Matt scowled, it didn’t look right to him. It looked like a mess, nothing like edds drawing at all. Yet Edd picked up his picture when he was done with it to look it over, smiling wide at it. 

“This is pretty good!” 

The complement felt like a pure sugar rush, the feeling passing faster than any kind of sugar rush he could never have. He barely realized he was smiling as wide as his robotic face could. The picture changed by those words, looking much more skilled. Making him really feel like an actual artist. 

He shifted in his seat to try and look at Edd’s work in progress, getting frustrated when the page kept being just out of sight. 

“...See..” Matt’s voice sounded only faintly artificial, the bot focusing hard now on what sounds he made, pausing before speaking again. 

“L….Let me see!” 

Edd blinked in surprise, smiling when Matt proved his voice worked. Only to get an ever more irritated bot when he didn’t make a move to show him his drawing. 

“Let me see yours!” 

Matt was getting used to talking, his voice showing a lot of emotion with every word he said. Edd realized what he was being asked, or well demanded of. He picked up his paper and handed it over to Matt, letting the bot look over his portrait in fascination. It was just a quick sketch with a normal pencil, nothing colorful.

“Who is this supposed to be?”

Edd stared for a moment before speaking up. 

“It’s...supposed to be you you see?”

Matt went silent, his eyes staring blankly right at Edd. 

“oh...OH..I’ll be right back!”

Edd stood up and went out of the room for a quick moment, returning with a strange flat oval shaped thing. Edd passed it over to Matt to look at, he looked at the brown nothing. That was it, that and this weird wire too. Matt jolted at the sound of Edd chuckling. 

“You are holding it backwards”

Edd leaned over the table, righting the object in his hands. Matt’s eyes went wide, him staring at something...no someone, that was staring right back. 

“That’s a mirror, it shows your reflection. See that bot? That’s you!” 

Edd smiled sweetly when Matt looked up to him. Only to quickly look into the mirror again. He studied how his jaw was shaped differently than Edd’s or who ever that void eyed guy is. He stared at the faint dots that he knew were most likely screws, but he liked to think them as freckles in a neat line. He smiled and watched how his eyes moved smoothly, lines criss crossing over them oddly. He could tell he was very different from these two scientists.

“I….I’m beautiful!” Matt smiled to his reflection, transfixed.

Edds eyebrows went up slightly, him looking to the camera in the corner of the room to give a shrug to Tom that was watching on the other end. 

“Guess self image issues won’t be a problem like we thought.” Tom spoke softly to himself, jotting down a couple more notes. 

Tom knew that a bot like Matt was going to be a lot to handle, he didn’t want to think of Matt as a child of his. Not with the chance that Matt could be shut off at any moment. Reasons from ‘Matt could be dangerous’ to the simple ‘company got bored of the toy they ordered to be made’.

Best not to get attached. He hoped Edd thought the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is accepted, as long as you don't be an ass about it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
